warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Castanas
| elemental damage = 100.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | punch through = | stat proc = 10.0 | conclave = | polarities = | notes = | introduced = }} The Castanas are a throwing type secondary weapons with an electrical detonation charge that can be detonated remotely by using the secondary fire, much like the Penta. Although lacking in throwing speed like other thrown weapons, they can be stacked up to six then detonated all at once to create a wide array of crowd controlling opportunities, thanks to their electrical explosion and chaining effects. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High base damage. *Ammo efficient. *100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, have 10% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. ** proc chains damage to enemies around it, making this weapon great against crowds. *Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. *User can detonate charges on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. *Up to six charges can be ready for detonation at the same time. *Two Polarities. *Has base damage type of , allowing Castanas to easily be modified to damage for Heavy Grineer units, damage for Ancient Infested units and damage for Corpus units. *Equipping with the Ogris, Torid, or Penta will increase their overall ammo capacity. Disadvantages *Deals damage, which improves its utility against Robotic or Machinery-type foes but not others unless properly modded. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Explosions can damage the user. *Cannot destroy Arc Traps with explosion. *Low magazine size. *Low ammo capacity size of 30. *Has slow travel time (25m/s), making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Projectiles fly in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. *Can only have six charges out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of six charges. *Low critical chance. Comparisons * Castanas, compared to the Sancti Castanas: ** Lower base damage (100.0 vs. 115.0) ** Lower crit chance (5.0% vs. 10.0%) ** Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%) ** Fewer polarities. Notes *The normal animation and arc behaves similar to other thrown secondary weapons. *Castanas can stun-lock bosses such as Lech Kril. *Primary fire throws the Castanas, secondary fire detonates them. *Charges will stick to any surface (enemies, allies, companions, etc.). **When thrown while running backwards, it is possible that they can stick to your Sentinel or your Frame itself. *Throws that were made by the left hand are further from reticle by a few degrees to the bottom compared to the right hand. *Can not proc on user. *When Magnum Force is added, the Castanas will begin to spread apart on throws if Multishot mods are applied. This may be helpful for combating the small blast radius they have by spacing them slightly apart from each other. *The Castanas are currently subject to a bug that dramatically increases projectile spread when using multishot mods. Equipping a low-rank Magnum Force will fix this. *Throwing these at an Arctic Eximus snowglobe and detonating them will kill the Eximus. *Castanas thrown by Mirage's illusions from Hall of Mirrors will not interfere with the maximum amount of armed Castanas at a given time. Tips *Caution should be taken when this weapon possesses elemental damages such as , and , as these would deliver their corresponding negative effects should the user be caught in the blast area. *As a Nyx, throwing several Castanas to the floor, casting Absorb on top of them and detonating them makes a good (and fast) combo for an instantly "charged" Absorb with the right build. *Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can be used to increase the number of Castanas that can be planted, but the holograms' Castanas will detonate a few seconds after impact; though they will not damage the player and can still also be detonated manually in the given time they are active. *If you are willing to take the damage, you can detonate the Castanas right on top of yourself by pressing the fire and secondary fire keys at the same time. This technique is useful for Link + Blessing Combo. **Note that as of , the Link + Blessing Combo is less effective, due to the fact that Blessing doesn't confer invulnerability any longer. Trivia *The Castanas are the first thrown secondary weapon that delivers Area of Effect damage. *The detonation feature is similar to that of the Penta grenade launcher, which also allowed users to detonate on command. *The word Castañas means "chestnuts" in Spanish, judging how the knives are thrown, then "open" themselves, revealing their explosive cores. *The Castanas are the first throwable weapon of its kind to be thrown in "Semi-auto". Bugs *Equipping the Castanas with the Ogris or Penta will increase their overall ammo capacity. *Castanas thrown at the shield of a Nullifier Crewman or Corrupted Nullifier will bounce off and land in another location. Media Castanaspic.png|Castanas In The Market Castanas-Website.jpg|Castanas in Website Warframe Castanas Build Guide Damage 2.0 See also *Sancti Castanas, the New Loka custom version. *Talons, explosive bombs that work much like the Castanas fr:Castanas Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Update 12 Category:Electricity Damage Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Weapons Category:Silent